rouge_blazefandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze The Cat
Blaze the Cat is a fictional cat made by SEGA's Sonic Team for the video game series Sonic the Hedgehog. Her debue game was Sonic Rush (2005). She is the princess of the Sol dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She has the power to control flames and uses them to protect her kingdom. *UNDER CONSTRUCTION* Concept design An undated concept of blaze which was very similar to her final design exept her eyes were rounder, Her ponytail was turned front instead of back, And she was supposed to wear clothes similar to the arabs, Since she was wearing a shalwar and a mid-riff top. According to the early character spread files of Sonic 06, It is mentioned that blaze wears a cape to hide her flames because she was teased. However this "Cape" Concept has not been shown clearly in games whether her dress were the cape itself. This was later clarified by the Sonic Generations ''(3DS) concept art gallery where one of the pictures showed blaze wearing a white and pink laced cape. An Ex-Member of ''SEGA ''On ''Sonic Wrecks ''released concept art of blaze which was said to be done in early 2005 in PowerPoint Documents. Her design was very similar to that of Shadow's, However it was possible the character was in a mere silhouette form. History Blaze is the royal Princess (is sometimes referred to as "Queen") of an alternate dimension where she served as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She was born with the power of flames, or pyrokinesis, which she formally called it a 'curse'. When she was the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, this duty cause her to isolate herself from the companionship of others, and she ended up living a very isolated life as she followed her duty. Without accepting any real friends, she came to believe that she never had to rely on anyone else by pushing them aside, which led to her often carrying the weight of the world on her own shoulders. Because of this she never came to understand the Sol Emeralds' true power. Her arch-nemesis in her world was Eggman Nega. Dismensional Rift Travelling In ''Sonic Rush, Blaze's dimension and Sonic the Hedgehog's are in flux with one another, allowing the characters to travel from one to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. Blaze is the only playable character in Sonic Rush aside from Sonic himself. When Doctor Eggman came to her world and stole the Sol Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds summoned her through the space-time tear that lead to Sonic's world, where she set about recovering the Emeralds from him. Early on this mission she encountered Cream the Rabbit, who immediately took on the role of Blaze's guide and close friend, despite Blaze's misgivings. Blaze was surprised at the openness and naivety of the young rabbit, especially when she was invited into Cream's house almost immediately after meeting her for the first time. Cream set about teaching Blaze the meaning of friendship. They encountered several of Cream's friends (including Knuckles and Amy) who all suggested that Blaze ask Sonic for help. However, she was so convinced that she needed no help that when she and Sonic did actually cross paths, she attacked him. After a brief battle, she admitted her mistake. After the battle she gained the last of the Sol Emeralds. However, just as she had recovered from her victory, Eggman appeared and demands he meet with blaze alone and that he kidnapped Cream. Angered, Blaze pursued Eggman to Unknown and defeated his giant robot. After searching frantically through the robot's ruins, she found Cream and the two left, presuming Eggman was defeated. Having collected all the Sol Emeralds, Blaze was surprised that their power did not return her to her world. As she was contemplating this, Eggman and Eggman Nega appeared in a giant mech. Blaze fought them, but they easily defeated her and drained the power of the Sol Emeralds. Hopeless about her plight, Blaze was surprised when Sonic showed up. He told her that the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds came from people's friendship and encouraged her to open up to other people and recognize the friends she made on her journey. Finally appreciating the value of friendship, and the need to accept help from others from time to time, Blaze began to realize the true power of the Sol Emeralds, recharging them and for the first time used their power to transform intoBurning Blaze. As Burning Blaze, she and Super Sonic successfully stopped Eggman and Eggman Nega from taking over the universe, and at the same time repairing the tear in the space-time continuum and once again separating their worlds. Afterward, she and Sonic promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands, being torn apart by their respective dimensions being returned to normal. On the path back to her dimension, she remembers Sonic's word of advice on friendship and trust and that she now had that power. Reassured, she said to her imagination of Sonic that they would definitely meet again, and headed back to her world. Saving the Future Blaze appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In this game, she is given major backstory changes exclusively for this game. Blaze follows Silver throughout the game, who shows signs of insecurity when she is not around. At the end of Silver's story, Silver tries to seal Iblis inside of his soul, but the Flames of Disaster wouldn't accept him as the vessel. Blaze ends up sealing Iblis inside her soul, and begs Silver to use Chaos Control to seal them into another dimension. Silver refuses because he could never do that to her. Blaze performs the deed herself and replies,"You're still so naive. But, I...I've always liked that about you..." as she floats towards the sky into another dimension. Later, Sonic and the others destroy Solaris in past, present, and future, which erases the events of the game from history, meaning Blaze still exists. Blaze's and Silver's meeting, therefore, never existed. Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze returns in Sonic Rush Adventure once again as the only playable character apart from Sonic. She appears to stop Captain Whiskers, a robotic pirate, from stealing the mystical Jeweled Scepter, which is acclaimed to have the power to control her world's geological activities. While trying to protect the scepter, Blaze bumps into Sonic, both of them surprised to see each other. It is revealed that Sonic has entered Blaze's dimension. In the end, after Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega, Tails creates a way for he and Sonic to return to their universe. Before Sonic's departure, he and Blaze shake hands once again, to signify respect and their growing friendship. Woman Knight :Main article: Sir Percival Blaze takes on the role of Sir Percival in Sonic and the Black Knight. She is the last Knight of the Round Table Sonic will fight, and the first to call him the knight of the wind. After their fight, she falls from over a pit of lava, and Sonic and Caliburn save her just in time. She is initially confused as to why Sonic saved her, as it is customary to kill an opponent after defeating them in battle. Sonic's defeat and subsequent chivalrous rescue of Percival is what finally earns him Caliburn's respect and the official title of "Knight of the Wind". After Merlina spreads dark magic in the second half in the game, Percival goes off to put her sword in the shrine. She thinks Sonic is kidding at first when he explains his plan, but when she sees he means what he says, she bids him good luck. Despite only being Blaze's counterpart, she can use fire. She is referred to as "Sir Percival" in-game, even though she is clearly female, since "Sir" is an honorific used by all knights regardless of gender (the term "Dame" only applies within the orders of chivalry). A Colorful Suprise Visit Blaze appears in the DS version of Sonic Colors as a non-playable character in Sweet Mountain Zone. She first appears in mission 2-1, where she explains that the Sol Emerald she was holding started to glow and she was transported there. Her mission is for Sonic to destroy 20 Eggman Robots. The second time she appears is withSilver, whom she meets for the first time, are both being challenged by Orbot and Cubot. They scare the robots away with their fire and psychic powers. Then, they ask Sonic to test out a ride for his mission, which is timed. They thank Sonic for testing it out and he leaves. A Birthday Party For All Time Blaze appears in the console version of Sonic Generations where she is one of the guests at Sonic's birthday party. She and the others were celebrating Sonic's birthday party where she was talking with Cream, until the Time Eatersuddenly appears and captures her, alongside all of the others. She is then thrown through time where she ends up in Crisis City and ends up in a colorless, frozen state. If Classic Sonic rescues Blaze, she notices that he looks "less spiky". If Modern Sonic rescues her, she will tell Sonic that the Time Eater was "beyond her skills". At theCenter of Time, she encourages both Sonics, alongside Cream and Silver. After the battle, Blaze and the others return to the right time and continue celebrating, where she is seen talking to Silver and possibly Shadow. Blaze also appears in a Crisis City mission where she helps clear firing paths and attacks enemies for Modern Sonic using her pyrokinesis, and in a Planet Wisp mission where Classic Sonic must catch Blaze by using the Spike Wisp power-up. Other Game Appearances ''Sonic Rivals & Sonic Rivals 2 Blaze appears in ''Sonic Rivals and its sequel Sonic Rivals 2 but only as one of the game's collectible cards. Sonic and the Secret Rings In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Blaze is a playable character in party mode. She's unlocked when the player collects 105 Fire Souls in the adventure mode. However, she has no relation to the main story. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' & Sonic Free Riders Blaze appears as an unlockable racer. Her type of character is Speed. She's the only unlockable female Speed type racer. She is unlocked by beating the Babylon story in story mode. Her Extreme Gear is called Flame Lance. It can grind on rails meaning that it is Speed Type. Her Gear Info is: :'Blaze's Gear (Unknown Creator) has its majestic design for the elegant Princess who rides it.' ''Sega Superstars Tennis Blaze spectates the match from the sideline in the Green Hill Zone court. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blaze also appeared as one of trophies and Stickers. '''Trophy Description' ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Blaze appears as a well-balanced playable character in ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. Her outfit is not her usual attire, rather she wears sports clothing. Blaze is an "All-Around" character who excels in Speed. ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Her athlete's uniform is changed to fit the winter climate, which appears to be a variant of her normal outfit (her coat exposes less of her at the front than with the normal outfit). She is still an All-Around type character who excels speed. Blaze's signature move for the Wii and DS version is Quick Tornado and for the DS version, Quick Slide. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Like all the other girl athletes, Blaze has her outfit changed for swimming, gymnastics and Equestrian. Her gymnastics and swimming outfit is a dark purple tunic with long black skin-tight shorts. The long shirt is sleeveless and she also wears two red bracelets, a gold necklace, and dark purple slippers. Personality http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130208162333/sonic/images/7/72/Blaze_Rush_Biography.png Blaze's biography in the''Sonic Rush manualBlaze is often described to be elegant and normally speaks in a formal lady-like tone since she is a princess. She is likewise very serious and devoted to her duties as a regent over her people and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. However, her duties and her self-imposed strict discipline have made her rather anti-social and withdrawn, causing her to be wary and curt towards people she does not know. She appears at most times to be calm, solemn and level headed, because she conceals her true feelings.[8] In addition, Blaze held her own personal dislike of her pyrokinesis, which caused her to develop a habit of trying to do tasks on her own, becoming defensive and even aggressive when help was offered. Her selfishness towards her duty caused her to berate Sonic despite him offering help, which eventually led to a battle between the two. Towards the end of their fight, she claimed that her flames were a curse, which was why she must defeat bothEggman and Eggman Nega all by herself. She however, later on learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice, coming to see them as a blessing. Blaze is also quite mannerful, because of her royal upbringing and typically maintains a relatively quiet and formal air among others. Before the release of Sonic Rush, she was described to be elegant and was said to be a queen instead of a princess. Her style of fighting is very similar to ballet which is an addition to her graceful nature. Her body language is also noticebly less casual than most characters, in Sonic Generations she speaks formally unlike most characters, and stands straight and tight rather than standing relaxed. Her speech also seems to be different, instead of saying "Thanks Sonic!" (something which most characters say after being freed by Sonic) she says, "I am grateful for your aid." ''Blaze has also shown to be polite at times since she is a princess. For example, when she passes a rival in ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, she says "Sorry..." in a polite tone. However in Sonic Free Riders, strangely the line changed into a rather rude, "Step aside!". http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130212204414/sonic/images/4/47/Blaze_profile_SG.pngBlaze's profile in Sonic Generations.Due to the isolated lifestyle that had dominated the most of her life, Blaze is often lacking in social skills, and often finds it hard to open up to and talk to people. She is also very protective, initially suspecting anyone who even looked at the Sol Emeralds the wrong way. Blaze's devotion to protection of the Sol Emeralds, however, is always motivated by her own genuine concern for the safety of others and their well-being. Blaze is very focused when it comes to her goals and can be quite stubborn once she has put her mind onto something, causing her to become rough, impatient and sometimes even aggressive to almost anyone who ends up getting in her way. Throughout the course of Sonic Rush, she gains much needed social development because of her interactions with others, particularly Sonic and Cream, causing her personality to become more amiable and gentle towards others. Most of all, however, she came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her more willing to accept help from others and to rely on them than before. While she still claims to prefer handling things on her own, she is nonetheless grateful for her friends' aid, such as in Sonic Generations where Sonic saved her from her frozen state in the White Space. In Sonic Rush Adventure, she is shown to be very honest and almost blunt when dealing with constant annoyances such as Marine the Raccoon, at one point outright telling Marine that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly and sees less worth in others in Sonic Rush, making her somewhat overconfident when presented with a threat. In Sonic Generations Blaze seems to developed her social skills somewhat, given that she was willing to participate in a social event for the sake of her relationship to her friends. At the beginning of Sonic's birthday party she is shown to be acting uncomfortable and shy after wishing Sonic on his birthday with the rest, but eventually became more open and relaxed in front of others for the rest of the party. Powers Blaze’s power is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Since she has possessed this power since her birth, Blaze is very adept at using it and can use it for various purposes. She can conjure fire at any place on or all over her body, forming a cloak of flames, increasing her attack power, burn her opponent, improve her movements or just melt frozen creatures and can do so without harming them. She can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch herself as burning meteor. Beside offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjure up fields of fire around her to protect her from damage. She can even make herself invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment or handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands. Blaze's pyrokinesis seems to be unaffected by water, as she is able to create flames even when submerged in water, although this could be a game mechanic. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish flames or bend them to her liking. Skills/Abilities Skills Like many other characters in the Sonic series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, but she is still not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. She is still remarkably fast however, and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. It should be noted that Blaze runs at high speed with slow-paced strides. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is highly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. As the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze has a deep, personal connection to the emeralds, Like Knuckles, she can sense the Sol Emeralds energies, and can as well sense disruptions in the world she resides in. Before she understood the meaning of friendship from Sonic and his friends, Blaze was unable to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds, but after embracing the friendships she had forged, she gained the ability to tap into the Sol Emeralds' energies and use them to empower her. While fighting the Egg wizard in the deep core Blaze and Sonic combined their power using Chaos Energy and Sol Energry one at a time to match the power of the improved Egg Wizard Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. In Combat Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a skilled fighter to say the least. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series], as she is the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her responsibilities, Blaze is as intense in battle as she is graceful, and an equally skilled combatant. Fighting Style Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Burning Blaze Initially, Blaze was unaware of the Sol Emeralds' power, but after realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Sonic taught her how to use the ability and transform into Burning Blaze. During this transformation, Blaze is granted the power of flight, increased strength and speed, invincibility and her fire powers are greatly amplified, as she can summon and throw fireballs, which she is incapable of during normal gameplay. Main article: Burning Blaze Weaknesses Blaze has acrophobia, a fear of heights. In Sonic Rush she admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. In Sonic Rush Adventure she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon) and tried hiding her fear. Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon says that she's terrified of heights. Blaze has a short-temper which leads her to making harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic in Sonic Rush Adventure where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'Eggmen', Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and as a princess she should be keeping a "level-head" thus reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Finally, Blaze also had a tendency of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, when they actually do not, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. This was shown several times in Sonic Rush Adventure, a few times in Sonic Rush and finally once in Sonic Colors (DS version only). Blaze has a tendency of judging others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are in Sonic Rush when she expected no-one to know that their worlds are in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized that how helpful she was. Blaze bluntness causes her to say harsh things. In Sonic Rush Adventure she tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to pirate island. In the Character Introductions for Sonic the Hedgehog, it is stated that "She is bothered by underendowed chest (Comments on which will rouse her anger)". Category:Bebop team